


Your arms aren't strong enough

by csgb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Exes, Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pasta, Texting, i hope u suffer too, i just love people suffering in their relationships, its just gonna get messier and messier, love u, more cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csgb/pseuds/csgb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woozi can't choose between Hoshi and Seungcheol. He loves Hoshi, but Seungcheol is able to give Woozi something he can't get from his boyfriend. He can get it rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in this fandom! I love making Woozi suffer, it's the best.

\---

"I love you."

Woozi winced. He turned his head to a bright smile and eyes that turned into precious crescent moons. "Why did you say that?"

The smile became brighter and Woozi's heart beated a bit faster. It always happened without fail. However this time, the quickening pulse was due to something else than his love for his sweet boyfriend. "Because I do."

Woozi turned around and focused on dinner. Hopefully Hoshi would think he was blushing. Currently he was trying to stop himself from crying into the pasta.

This was stupid. How could he have someone that loved him this much, someone that he could hurt so much. He stirred the penne around, and thought about his night with Seungcheol. Just three days earlier. It hurt. It hurt so good. His mind couldn't stop going back to that overwhelming feeling, the one that consumed his mind and made the world just a bit fuzzier, blurred around the edges and cause not just his toes, but his whole body to tingle, his fingers almost turning numb from the pleasure. Seungcheol could do that. His gaze and his voice and his lips could change Woozi's world. And the way that his strong arms would-

Arms slipped around his middle. He stiffened up.

"Smells good"

Woozi smirked. "Me or the food?"

Hoshi nuzzled into Woozi's soft sliver hair. "The food." Woozi could feel Hoshi's smile grow, his lips pressed to his head. "Of course, you always smell good."

Perfect answer. Perfect boyfriend. Woozi's brow knitted. This wasn't right. This wasn't fair. He had to tell him. But how could he do it? How could he look that bright smiling face and see it get crushed. Crushed because of something he did. Something he did almost every other week.

It was getting more frequent.

It was an addiction. He was addicted to Seungcheol; like how one felt when they went to the ocean and they felt the freshness of the oceans breeze and the blue list of the water against the indecent sand. He was addicted to his touch, his voice, just being near that man was intoxicating. It was danger and fear and everything he didn't normally get from Hoshi. Sweet, sweet Hoshi, whose hands were currently going underneath his worn tshirt.

Woozi shivered with a delight that travelled down to his toes. His hands were so warm. So were Seungcheol's. At this point he didn't know if he was being aroused by Hoshi's touch or the memory of Seungcheol's firm hands.

Woozi stirred the pasta a bit quicker than before and looked down worriedly into it.

\---

"I love you."

Woozi head turned, his flesh still on fire from his harsh orgasm, the ones that Seungcheol could milk out of him, every single time. He looked at Seungcheol's eyes.

"I love you."

"I heard you the first time. Why would you say that?" They both knew Woozi had a boyfriend. How could he say something like that.

Seungcheol brought his face closer. He whispered, sweet and low. "I love you."

"Stop it."

A deep kiss.

"I love you."

"Are you trying to make me cry?"

"Yeah."

For the first time, they made love. It was tender and sweet. It wasn't the fast animalistic primal hunger that drove them to their peak, it was just rolling hips and sweet kisses that made Woozi's turn on its head and Woozi almost thought he could feel lust fade away to love, something he only felt towards Hoshi. It made his heart ache and overflow. Woozi didn't cry. Not until later when he was sleeping next to Hoshi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only encourage cheating when it comes to diets

Lying awake. That's how most of the nights were spent, just staring at a blank ceiling. Woozi turned his head over. How was it that Hoshi always could sleep right away when his head hit the pillow? He leaned over and gave Hoshi a peck on the cheek.

Hoshi's hand rose up to scratch at his cheek, and he mumbled a bit before his arms wrapped around Woozi's frame. Hoshi's head snuggled into Woozi's neck and he gave a contented sigh. Woozi held Hoshi close before pushing Hoshi away, and his sleepy boyfriend turned completely over, now on his belly, his arm flopping off the bed. Woozi smirked. Hoshi was always just so cute, and was always somehow ridiculous looking. After finally giving in to Hoshi's constant requests to go on a date, Woozi found himself actually laughing, or at least unintentionally smiling. When that happened, Hoshi's eyes lit up and his adorable squint came out and Woozi actually found that he liked Hoshi. That eventually turned into something that lasted for a month, then a year, and then another. 

This relationship was good for him. His friends told him that he was actually less scary than he used to be, less demanding and more easygoing. Woozi found his stress melting away when he hung out with Hoshi, although recently that changed. Woozi sat up, his arms wrapped around his knees. He took his phone and turned it on. 2:54am. He sighed. Work was going to be tough tomorrow. How much coffee will he need to get through Monday? Lost in thought, he almost dropped his phone when it started to vibrate.

It was a text from "Vernon". Woozi looked over at Hoshi, and confirmed the existence of light snoring. Still sleeping, good. He turned on his phone and looked at the message.

Vernon: u up?

Woozi was a bit clever. Well, actually he was very clever, and set up a bit of misdirection on his phone. One of his friends, Vernon, was a mutual friend of both Woozi and Hoshi, and he was already in a relationship, so nobody would suspect any hankypanky going on. Vernon's contact info was set under the name: "Mr. Headphones". Someone else was put under the name "Vernon".

Woozi: yeah.  
Vernon: good. he asleep?  
Woozi: yeah.  
Vernon: touch yourself

He felt his blood rush down. His hands texted furiously in embarrassment.

Woozi: I'm not doing that  
Vernon: what's stopping you  
Woozi: Decency  
Vernon: ha

There was a kind of rush that went up now. It was like his blood didn't know where to go, either going up to redden his cheeks, or go down to cause problems he didn't really need right now with his boyfriend next to him. Still... His hand reached down and palmed himself over his clothes. He bit his lip.

Vernon: im guessing ur gonna go back to bed. night.  
Woozi: wait  
Vernon: good boy  
Vernon: how are you doing it  
Vernon: i can see you're typing, there's those three little dots, why, are you shy?  
Vernon: You weren't shy yesterday  
Vernon: or the day before that  
Vernon: come on, tell me  
Woozi: my pants are off

Pants off. They were getting way too uncomfortable. He didn't really need this, he actually needed to sleep, tomorrow was going to have three meetings and honestly, this was something he really should stop. I mean, it shouldn't really have started in the first place. He didn't think that meeting Seungcheol would lead up to this. He didn't know that it would end up like anything really. Somehow the guilt was never enough to stop the pleasure though.

Vernon: fuck  
Vernon: hey  
Vernon: i love you  
Woozi: this shit again?  
Vernon: nvm  
Vernon: just tell me how you're doing it  
Woozi: slow

It was kind of weird seeing Vernon's name in the text, but it was a necessity to keep it a secret. It was especially weird to see Seungcheol type 'i love you'. The last time that Seungcheol said it a few nights ago, Woozi talked about how inappropriate it was. After all, it was unrequited, and would hurt Seungcheol in the long run. It was good reasoning, and Seungcheol just shrugged and accepted it. Woozi didn't want to talk about how it made him feel, like he was full, too full, like there was an ache inside him every time he heard it, and it felt like something wanted to leap out and jump into the other man. It just felt so overwhelming and-

Vernon: beautiful  
Vernon: you know you always look so beautiful when you touch yourself  
Vernon: i want to be there  
Vernon: i want my hands all over you and i don't think you know how bad i need you woozi  
Woozi: i think im gonna cum  
Vernon: fuck yeah  
Vernon: do it

He rode out his orgasm and his mind focused only on one thing, one thought: that he wanted to be in Seungcheol's arms right now. His body shook quietly, and he bit his lip, staying quiet, not moaning like he wanted to, not wanting to wake up his boyfriend.

Woozi: i made a mess. im gonna clean up. night  
Vernon: night

Woozi got up and threw his stained t-shirt into the hamper. He went to the washroom and washed up. Looking at himself in the mirror, he looked, well. Tired. Tired but content. Tired but content but also guilty. Just like every encounter with Seungcheol, even virtual ones apparently. He sighed and walked back to the bedroom. It was quiet and cool. Hoshi was sitting up.

"Hey."  
"Hey."

There was a bit of tension in the air. Probably nothing. Right?

"Sorry, I just had to use the washroom. Did I wake you?" Woozi went over to the bed and sat down. He turned to face Hoshi, and saw a weak smile.

"Haha, uh, yeah. Just a bit. Um. Yeah. Uh." There was a bit of a hesitation in Hoshi's voice. It was too obvious to ignore.

"What is it?" Woozi sat down and took Hoshi's hand. He didn't realize how clammy his hands were. How clammy both their hands were. There was a chill now on his shirtless back, and he felt like there was a twisting in his stomach.

"I just wanted to know... how long have you been cheating on me?"

\---


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry, your favourite character, pasta, makes a reappearance

Woozi's eyes widened for second, but he quickly put on a confused look, or at least it looked confused. "What are you talking about Hoshi?" He felt his heart hammering in his chest. Oh god oh god it's going to be over. Fuck, why did he fuck this up?

"Well," Hoshi's eyes looked downwards. "You've been a bit ... distant."

Wait. Was that all? Maybe this could be salvaged. "Distant?" Woozi tried not to stammer. He took a deep, calming breath. His hand reached up to brush through his soft hair, before sighing. Hoshi wasn't responding. His cheerful boyfriend just seemed, shut down.

Hoshi's voice started to crack. "Was it something I did?" It was then that Woozi realized that his Hoshi, his boyfriend, was crying. Woozi quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shaking back, as the cries turned into sobs. It went on for a long minute, and Woozi's mind went blank. He had never seen Hoshi like this. Like, ever. Hoshi was sobbing, in his arms and he couldn't say anything, because he didn't know what to do. Hoshi suddenly sat up, and went to grab some tissues. He sat on the floor and blew his nose. He looked up and was smiling again. It was the bright beautiful smile that Woozi loved, but Hoshi's eyes were now puffy and red and there was this new pain, this lump in his throat, and yet Woozi couldn't bring himself to cry.

"I'm sorry," Hoshi looked up from the floor at Woozi who was sitting on the bed, legs off the mattress, toes not quite reaching the floors. "You... you've been having some late nights at the office... and I heard you crying the other night, and well..." The smile twisted a bit, fragmenting before Woozi's eyes, his boyfriend's gaze now looking down at Woozi's feet. "I don't really care that you're cheating on me with Vernon." Hoshi looked up again, and gave a little laugh, even though nothing was really funny right now. "I couldn't help but look at your phone."

Oh. Oh, so. That's what he thought. Half right.

"I'm... sorry." Saying sorry for what though, Woozi wondered at himself. Could he say sorry for a statement that was half true? Could he have said he was sorry if Hoshi identified Seungcheol as his lover? Woozi was sorry that he cheated. A bit of him was relieved that Hoshi didn't know it was Seungcheol. As if it was still a secret, and there was something to be salvaged here. It was a twisted logic, but it was the only thing keeping Woozi afloat.

"It's just that... it's something guys do at the office. It gets really stressful," said Woozi, surprised at what his mouth was saying. Why was he talking? Why was he lying? Sometimes mouths just run off, and Woozi's mind was quickly weaving a lie, hoping that its fragile thread could somehow bind them together, fix things. "I never actually touched him. I never touched Vernon. We never did that." True. All technically true. He only touched Seungcheol, not Vernon. Somehow it was easier to mix lies with the truth. It almost made Woozi believe the lies a bit as well. "Vernon is just a co-worker. I don't feel anything for him."

"Well then," spat Hoshi, now angry, rightfully so. "Why did you do it? I wasn't enough?"

"Um, well-"

"Also, I was right next to you. I was right next to you Woozi," Hoshi went on, not looking at Woozi in the eyes. "I was right next to you while you were jerking off to your sexting session, and you didn't even notice when I woke up. Your eyes were closed and you were basically gasping like a..." He stopped. His eyes squeezed tightly, as if fighting off a headache, or perhaps more tears. "I just don't know why. I just don't get it."

"It's just hard. At work," Woozi stammered out. As if blaming it all on work would be enough to hide his deceit. Woozi couldn't help but scold himself, stupid, stupid, stupid! He should have never messaged Seungcheol, and he should have never done this to Hoshi, and he should have never started this in the first place. Suddenly he felt arms wrapped around him.

"Hey," Hoshi's warm breath filled his ear.

Woozi was overwhelmed but hugged his boyfriend back. "Why are you holding me?"

"You were crying," replied Hoshi.

Huh. He didn't even notice he was crying, but it was true. There were tears streaming down Woozi's cheeks and dripping onto Hoshi's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Hoshi, I'm so sorry," he sobbed.

Hoshi lifted his head and looked at Woozi, who was openly sobbing now, not bothering to hide it.

"Hey," said Hoshi. "Look.. come on, look at me." Hoshi's hand tipped Woozi's chin up, so that they were looking directly at each other.

Woozi looked into his boyfriend's bright smile. "We can work this out," said Hoshi. "The most important thing about a relationship is honesty. I'm glad you could be honest with me." Woozi felt a tightness in his chest, and the tears just wouldn't stop. Oh god. He wasn't being honest though. Not completely. He couldn't though. He couldn't tell Hoshi about Seungcheol. However, this was it though. It was over wasn't it? Hoshi said they could work things out. Things didn't have to end.

"Actually, Hoshi..." Oh god, was he really going to confess? What would happen? Oh god. He had to though. He owed it to Hoshi.

"Actually, Hoshi, it isn't Vernon."

Hoshi tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

"It isn't Vernon, I just changed the name of the contact. It's someone else." Just like a bandage. Just once, and rip it off. "It's Seungcheol."

Hoshi's eyebrows furrowed and his features took on one that Woozi had never seen before. It was rage. Hoshi took a deep breath, now seething. "Your ex?"

Woozi couldn't do anything but nod silently.

"So..." said Hoshi in a low voice. "Do you still love him? You love that cheating bastard?"

"NO!" exclaimed Woozi. Maybe a bit too fast. Maybe to convince himself. "I just..."

"You just what?" sneered Hoshi. "I can't believe it. Do you remember how he hurt you, Woozi? I was there to pick up the pieces! I don't believe you. I really don't. You know," at this point Hoshi's voice cracked, and now tears were falling once more, "You know exactly how much it hurts. You know how much it hurts when someone you love cheats on you. And you would do this to me? You would..." Hoshi sat down, and then laid down on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, and crying.

Woozi just looked down at Hoshi. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I just couldn't help it." He fumbled for his phone and opened it up. He found his messaging app and his fingers started moving, slowly, his whole body drained of energy. 

Woozi: Hey  
Woozi: It's over

This would be the second time he'd be saying that to Seungcheol. Hilarious. Woozi almost wanted to laugh, but he knew if he started it'd just be a hysterical kind. He was going to lose both Seungcheol and Hoshi. Well, it wasn't like he ever had Seungcheol in the first place. It was horrifying to come back home one night to see his then boyfriend, his Seungcheol, in bed with Jeonghan. They were making obscene noises, so it wasn't like Woozi didn't know what was happening when he was standing outside the bedroom door. Shit, he basically heard it from outside the front door. He remembered the way it felt, like someone dumped cold water all over him, as he opened the door and saw Seungcheol's thrusting back. The worst part was when Jeonghan, Seuncheol's co-worker, saw him, and then looked down in shame. Jeonghan didn't stop it though. He could understand. Seungcheol was good at sex. If he were in Jeonghan's place he probably wouldn't stop it either. He could remember it, crystal clear, the way he felt that sick cold feeling, but also arousal. It was horrible, and it was like that now, minus that weird horrid mixture of lust. It was only that terrible cold chill now in his heart. It was kind of hilarious. Seungcheol cheated on him with his coworker, and this time Hoshi thought that Woozi was cheating on him with his co-worker, but surprise, it was actually his ex, Seungcheol!

Woozi didn't know what to do with these thoughts and just bit into his fist, trying not to scream.

He didn't know how long it was that they stayed like that, Woozi sitting on the bed looking down. Hoshi looking up at the ceiling, as if he were dead to the world. They looked a mess. Woozi looked out at the window. Sunlight. He kept looking. More sunlight, and then, after it seemed like no time had passed, and yet at the same time, months, his phone alarm went off. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep, Monday's here. Beep, you have work. Beep, the world goes on.

"Hey," croaked Woozi. His voice was sore from all the crying. "I gotta go to work."

Woozi stumbled out of the bed, still feeling achy and sore, as if crying dried out all his ligaments. He went over to see Hoshi, whose eyes were still looking up. It was kind of scary. "Hey Hoshi."

"Mm." Good, a response.

"Hey Hoshi, are you going to kill yourself?" It was always good to check these kinds of things when people go through sad events. Or something. Mostly, he just really didn't know what to say.

"Nah. Too tired for that." Hoshi creaked as he sat up. They looked at each other. 

"So..." said Woozi. "Now what?"

Hoshi sighed. "You go to work." His boyfriend placed a kiss on Woozi's cheek. "It's my turn for dinner so I'll have it ready tonight. Spaghetti and meatballs." Hoshi put on a smile. It was sleepy, tired, but it wasn't fake. It was still Hoshi. Somehow this made Woozi feel more relief than he felt like he deserved.

"Yeah I'll work hard today."

Hoshi cracked a grin, "Tell Vernon 'hi' for me."

Woozi rolled his eyes and smacked his boyfriend on his shoulder. "Will do".

Their morning went on as usual. Woozi got dressed. Hoshi made breakfast (eggs and bacon and a strong cup of coffee), scarfed his plate down before going to get dressed and wash up, while Woozi sat down and read news articles on his phone. Woozi took the time to delete his conversations with Seungcheol. He also deleted his phone number. There. That was it. They could move on. Hoshi came down wearing a hoodie and sweatshirt, looking more like himself than ever. "Hey the crew messaged me, they want me at the studio ASAP, so I'll head out first okay?" Hoshi kissed Woozi on his cheek. "Oh you might want to put some concealer over your eye bags, they're terrible right now. Almost like you cried all last night watching some old drama," he smirked.

"Oh just get out of here," smiled Woozi. Yes, things were going to go back to normal. It'd be okay.

Opening the door, Hoshi smiled at Woozi softly. "See you at dinner?"

Woozi felt his love for Hoshi well up. "See you at dinner."

Hoshi smiled brightly before he closed the door behind him. Woozi finished up his breakfast and went to the bathroom to wash up before he heard the doorbell ring. Oh, Hoshi must have forgotten his keys. "Just a moment!" Woozi rushed over to the door, fixing his tie before opening it. "Hey, did you for-"

It was Seungcheol. What the fuck, it was Choi Fucking Seungcheol standing on his doorstop.

The taller man smiled. "Hello sweetheart."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woozi probably has blood pressure problems from all the stress, don't you think?

Woozi stood there at his door dumbfounded. Seungcheol smirked down at him, using his arm to lean on the doorframe and using his height to look over Woozi. Damn he looked good. Dressed in dark jeans and a slick bomber jacket. Woozi scolded himself for noticing how well dressed Seungcheol was. It was just, well it wasn't the right time for that. Well dressed people didn't mean that they were good people, it just meant they had more fashion sense.

"So," said Seungcheol, his infuriating handsome smile beaming down like nothing was the matter. "When are you inviting me in?"

Woozi looked up with furrowed brows. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Why the hell was this asshole here in the first place? "Just get out of my way, I'm late for work." Woozi went back into his home, looking for his jacket and his backpack.

He turned around when he heard Seungcheol take off his boots. Woozi looked at this lunk of a man toss off his boots without a care in the world. Fucking boots. The boots didn't really deserve anger, just the man who wore them. And oh boy was Woozi going to dish it out.

"That's breaking and entering," said Woozi in a deadpan.

Seungcheol put his hands up in surrender and walked slowly towards Woozi who was at the table holding his jacket and bag in his hands. Walking further into Woozi and Hoshi's home, a place that Seungcheol had no right, absolutely no right to be in. "Hey, I didn't break anything, so I think this is just 'entering'," quipped the dark haired man.

"You broke my heart," Woozi shot back. A cheap shot perhaps. Kind of cliché, but that was exactly what happened. Woozi could feel his pulse quickening and he felt thrown back to the night he saw Seungcheol and Jeonghan together. He felt that a lot the days after their breakup. He felt that way for a long time before Hoshi broke him out of his shell.

Seungcheol's arms went down and he dropped in his tracks.

Woozi looked straight into Seungcheol's face, whose lips were twisting, trying to find the right words to say. Seungcheol was never too good with words. Action was his way. Actions that proved him to be an untrue boyfriend, and homewrecker.

"I'm sorry."

Woozi wanted to laugh. This was just fucked. He was worried too. All these moments full of stress, that seemed to want to break him. Woozi knew that if he started to laugh or break it would be the end of him and probably, his sanity. This was really too much.

"Should have said that earlier," said Woozi in a tense voice. "You should have said that years earlier. The first time." He looked at Seungcheol. The man was looking straight at him. Just right at him. No sign of repentance now, because when things got tough, there never any weakness to be found. Seungcheol was able to face things head on and get what he wanted. That's what he had loved about Seungcheol, his strength. Now he hated Seungcheol and his brutishness more than he hated himself and his own weakness, which was saying a lot.

Woozi continued. "You don't get closure. You don't get me back. I'm not going to be your," Woozi scrounged around for the right word. "Your fucking sex doll anymore."

A thick silence spread out from those words. Woozi could hear his blood thumping in his ears. He was seething, and was trying not to just smack that asshole down to size.

Seungcheol looked into Woozi's eyes, his jaw set and he took a deep breath.  
"You aren't a sex doll to me. I love you."

"Get the fuck out of my house," said Woozi almost instinctively.

Seungcheol took a step forward. Woozi stood frozen to the spot. "I love you, Jihoonie." A kind of crooked grin appeared on Seungcheol's face.

Woozi's face twisted. Was Seungcheol really trying to pull this shit on him? "Don't call me by that shitty nickname you gave me. It's not even a real name."

One day, back when they were together, early on in their relationship, Seungcheol teased Woozi by calling him 'Woozihoonie'. It annoyed Woozi to no end, which delighted Seungcheol. That name later deformed to 'Ujihoonie' in a gross aegyo voice, which was probably something infinitely more annoying, before later becoming 'jihoonie' which was actually cute and bearable, and then finally 'jihoon'. It was a name that only Seungcheol used. It was the name Seungcheol called him when they were in love.

"You'll always be Jihoon to me."

"Well then, you'll never really know me then, if you won't even call me by my fucking name. Isn't that right, Scoupsie?" One awful nickname to match another. Those cute little names they made for each other, now used so harshly. 

"Jihoon..." It was weird to see Seungcheol look so forlorn. Woozi's chest ached when he saw his ex-boyfriend look like, well, like he never did. To see someone he thought would never be repentant to look like this.

"I'm trying very, **very** hard not to smack you right now." Woozi turned around his hands gripping the table. His shoulders started to shake. He didn't know if it was in anger now, or regret and sadness. It was always too much, it was always too much with Seungcheol. Huge ups and downs and passion and it always shook his heart. What kind of love was that? What was the point of a love like that if it would always end with his heart being broken?

Thick strong arms wrapped around his chest and he stiffened. A broad chest was pressed against his back and he could feel Seungcheol place his chin on his head. Woozi couldn't stop shaking.

"Get your fucking arms off me."

The arms didn't release, but the chest moved away and Seungcheol's head moved down, warm lips now at his ear.

"Hey," said Seungcheol thickly. "You're crying." Woozi blushed but he couldn't move his hands to wipe his tears away. He felt the lips move down to his jaw before a searing hot tongue dragged up his cheek, lapping up his tears.

"You're sick, you know that," said Woozi in a hoarse voice.

He could feel the taller man's thick lips stretch into a smile against his temple. "I'm in love."

What? Was he not in love before? What the fuck. Woozi couldn't even speak at this point, and he just kept shaking and crying, unable to vocalize anything, his mind was just a hot fog, a complete mess. He felt big warm hands slide down his chest down to his stomach.

"Can I?" said Seungcheol in a deep whisper.

Woozi couldn't respond. Fuck why was he getting hard. It wasn't fair that Seungcheol had this much control over his body. He took a deep breath and tried to gulp down some air. He felt breathless.

It was intoxicating. Seuncheol felt so solid, warm, and he could feel the other man pressing against his back. It felt like his back was on fire.

He couldn't do this. Not after what happened with Hoshi. Definitely not. Definitely, definitely not. It was just, so much easier to say that when Seungcheol wasn't there, not right next to him, pressing and sinking right into him, and feeling this burning heat, this arousal that never really happened with Hoshi, not at this intense level.

"Well?" asked Seungcheol. The man breathed hotly into Woozi's ear. "Well then, Jihoon?" He grinded his hips into Woozi. Woozi gasped and gripped the table harder.

Woozi closed his eyes. His mind was shutting down, with the disconnect between what his body wanted which was the rawness of Seungcheol on him, and what he knew was right. He had to get Seungcheol out. He couldn't keep doing this. His head started to spin.

He felt his head sink and his eyes closing, before he sunk down in a dead faint. 'Fuck,' he thought. 'I'm going to be late for work'. Was the last thought he had before his head hit the table in a dead faint.


End file.
